masscalamityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Desolation of Dragon's Peak
The Desolation of Dragon's Peak It was a peaceful day at Dragon's Peak as Spyro was seen flying through the sky, admiring the good times. He was then quickly struck down by a purple blur. Spyro was pinned to the ground by a large, purple..... was that even a dragon? Holding him down was Ridley the space pirate. Ridley: I know you dragons like to hoard treasure, so tell me where it is, & I may ''let you live. Spyro retaliated with a breath of fire, releasing him from Ridley's grip. Spyro: If you wanna steal from the dragons, you're gonna have to get through me first. '''Mass Calamity!' Spyro tried ramming Ridley in mid-air, but Ridley grabbed him & threw him back at the ground. Ridley proceeded to breathe plasma at Spyro, who dodged it at the last minute & started shooting electricity at Ridley. Ridley dodged the attack & flew up to Spyro, engaging him in close-quarters combat. Mere seconds of sparring ended with Ridley grabbing Spyro & throwing him through several floating islands. Ridley: Pathetic. Ridley was about to continue his raid, when he heard the wings of another dragon. He looked back & saw an orange, 4-headed dragon setting Spyro somewhere safe. Landia turned to Ridley & let out a roar before charging him at full speed. Ridley breathed plasma at her, but she swerved around it and rammed him from the side. Landia followed up by shooting electricity at him. Enraged, Ridley flew straight at Landia, grabbed her, & started slashing her face. After a few slashes, Landia split into 4 of herself & blasted Ridley with a giant fireball that sent him crashing through another island. Landia turned back to her 4-headed self right before Smaug '''showed up behind her. Smaug: The rules have changed Landia, think you can take me down this time? With a roar, the dragons charged at each other, but a blue figure fell past them, stopping both their charges. The figure was '''Coredramon, & he looked a little worse for wear. Looking up to find the culprit of this attack, Landia & Smaug saw Rayquaza flying over them. Rayquaza used Hyper Beam & blasted several islands before it, demonstrating its power to all. Smaug: Perhaps we shall call this a temporary truce & work towards the defeat of this new opponent. Landia Roared in agreement & the two dragons blasted Rayquaza with fire. Enraged, Rayquaza created a tornado that headed straight for the two dragons. They both dodged & started attacking Rayquaza from two angles. Rayquaza summoned rocks from the ground & started to toss them at Smaug, who, though damaged, was more enraged then harmed. He flew directly at Rayquaza, hitting them with both feet before biting down on their neck, dragging them to the ground. Landia took this opportunity to electrocute Rayquaza while they were downed, knocking the legendary dragon unconscious. Smaug released his grip & looked to Landia. Smaug: With that settled, we can get back to our- Smaug was suddenly tackled by a large black figure. Before Landia could react, she was tackled as well. Smaug hit the ground, & looked up to see the Ruined Dragon/Lord of Lightning staring down at him. The culprit of Landia's attack was Grim Matchstick. The Ruined Dragon blasted Smaug with a bolt of electricity, but Smaug countered with a breath of fire, creating a beam clash that wreaked havoc on the surrounding area. Grim Matchstick shot fireballs at Landia, but she blew them out with a gust of wind from her wings. She then charged directly into Grim, smashing him through several floating islands in the process. After Smaug & the Ruined Dragon's beam clash ended, Smaug delivered a headbutt to Ruined Dragon's head before stomping him into the ground & setting his wings ablaze with a breath of fire. Landia tossed an unconscious Grim Matchstick into the endless abyss of Skylands, & watched him fall. Landia headed back & landed next to Smaug. Smaug: Where did these fools even come from? At least they won't be bothering us anymore. However, before either dragon could do anything, a purple object came crashing into their island. This was no object, it was a fight between Omega Ridley & Dark Spyro, both primed for another fight. Spyro tackled Ridley, sending him flying into Smaug, knocking the dragon onto his side. Dark Spyro charged at Ridley again, but the space pirate took flight, causing Spyro to hit Smaug instead. Ignoring this, Dark Spyro flew after Ridley. Smaug: INSOLENCE! Smaug spread his wings, & launched himself after the purple dragons, destroying the island he was just standing on in the process. Landia was about to call it a day & leave, when Rayquaza was slammed through several islands by a blue dragon. Coredramon had evolved in Wingdramon, & was now putting the hurt on Rayquaza. Landia didn't think things could get worse, when 2 giant, three headed dragons reared their heads. It was Grim Matchstick's 3rd form alongside King Ghidorah. Standing on an island in front of them, was Kardas Dragon. Things were getting out of hand, so Landia decided to leave. But before she could do that, a fireball hit her. She turned around & saw Rathalos trying to shoot her out of the sky. Landia realized she had no choice, so she turned to Rathalos, roared, & charged right at him. Smaug, Ridley, & Dark Spyro fought viciously. They tore at each other as they set fire to the landscape. Wingdramon & Rayquaza were simply destroying surrounding islands with their amazing power. Grim Matchstick & Ghidorah started fighting each other, destroying islands through their sheer size alone. Kardas was blasting EVERYTHING with lasers. In comparison, Landia & Rathalos were pretty tame. However, it was all enough for the locals to call upon their resident hero. A flash of light was seen across the land, & from that light emerged Wargreymon. Wargreymon: You guys have gotten WAY out of hand! It's time I put an end to all of you! Wargreymon raised his hands to the air & started to generate a massive fireball above him. In response, Wingdramon digivolved into Slayerdramon, one-shot Rayquaza with his sword, flew at Wargreymon, & destroyed his fireball before he could throw it. Slayerdramon: You're not the only dragon slayer, & you surely won't be the one to end me! Slayerdramon & Wargreymon started to clash blades, sending shock waves across the land, as well as opening wormholes everywhere. One wormhole pulled in Ridley & Spyro, while another tore off one of Grim Matchstick's heads, distracting him long enough for Ghidorah to rip through his torso, bringing the toon dragon to his end. Kardas took notice of the dragon slayers' battle, & tried to stop them by blasting them with energy. Smaug also realized the danger of the situation, & breathed fire at Slayerdramon & Wargreymon. Landia & Rathalos both decided to call a truce & work together to stop the dragon slayers, who were literally destroying everything. However, Rathalos was shot out of the sky by a bolt of electricity from Ghidorah. He paid the price though, as a wormhole opened inside him, causing him to implode. The three remaining dragons tried to fight off the slayers, but it was no use, as they were too strong to be stopped. However, one last dragon approached them. Shoutmon. Shoutmon: Don't rely on your own strength, the only way you can win is to work together! Let's fuse together, it'll be just what we need to stop these two! Knowing it was their only chance, the dragons agreed, & all 4 of them combined. They emerged as an enormous, four headed, cyborg dragon man wielding Shoutmon's microphone & wearing the Master Crown. Dragon Fusion: Unlimited Burning Rocker! The Master Crown glowed as the Dragon Fusion lit its mic on fire & leapt at the dragon slayers. Their attack connected, & it created an explosion that enveloped all of Dragon's Peak, & spread for as far as the eye could see....................................................................................... Landia, Smaug, Kardas, & Omni-Shoutmon are all seen flying in the spot where Dragon's Peak used to be. They each faced each other. Smaug: We may not be friends, but you've earned my respect. Smaug turned to leave, & looked in their direction. Smaug: Tell no one of our alliance. With that, Smaug left the quartet. The other three dragons went their separate ways, to the places they belonged. The End Casualties: Ruined Dragon, Grim Matchstick, King Ghidorah, Rayquaza, Rathalos, Wargreymon, Slayerdramon, possibly Ridley & Spyro, ALL OF DRAGON'S PEAK Trivia * Smaug hints at having fought Landia in the past. This is a reference to a Fanon Death Battle written by Vrokorta on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. Category:Mass Calamity Story Category:Vrokorta Category:Story Including Godzilla Category:Story Including Cuphead Category:Story Including Metroid Category:Story Including Spyro Category:Story Including Skylanders Category:Story Including the Hobbit Category:Story Including Digimon Category:Story Including Bionicle Category:Story including Pokemon Category:Story Including Mario Category:Story Including Kirby Category:Compleated Story